This invention relates generally to lighting apparatus employing liquid fuel, and more particularly concerns a lighter particularly useful in combination with hearth grate supported logs.
It is common practice to employ combustible gas as a source of fuel to produce hearth flames rising over and between grate supported logs. The latter may be either natural or refractory. Such gas is normally supplied via a valve and a gas pipe running to the hearth. Recently, the supply of natural gas has been reduced, so that there is need for log and other type lighters which are not dependent upon combustible gas as a fuel source; however, the means employed should not interfere with natural gas piping installed in the hearth.